vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zia Rashid
Summary Zia Rashid is an magician of the House of Life, who had been adopted by Iskandar after her village were destroyed by Apophis, remaining loyal to the House's laws of not accepting divine influence during most of her life, she changed her mind when she meet Carter and Sadie Kane, and saw the true threat of Apophis to the world. During the war against the Chaos Serpent, Zia were the responsible for taking care of the senile Ra, eventually becoming his host and using his power in the final battle. Powers and Stats Tier: At most 6-C | At least High 6-A ''' '''Name: Zia Rashid Origin: Riordanverse Gender: Female Classification: Eye of Ra, Scribe of the First Nome Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telekinesis, Flight, Illusion Creation (Can create mirages), Forcefield Creation (Created a forcefield to protect from Apophis's attacks), Portal Creation, Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Healing, Summoning, Transmutation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Resistance to Transmutation, Mind Manipulation, and Soul Manipulation, Creation of shabti, Sealing, Pain Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Can travel through the Duat as a shortcut to other places Attack Potency: At most Island level (Should be comparable to Sadie) | At least Multi-Continent level (Hosted a weakened Ra for a short period of time and was the only one capable to effectively harm Apophis) Speed: At most High Hypersonic+ '''(Comparable to Sadie) | At least '''High Hypersonic+ (Can dodge attacks from Apophis and should at least be comparable to other gods like Set) Lifting Strength: At most Class E | At least Class E Striking Strength: At most Island Class | At least Multi-Continent Class Durability: Likely at most Island Level '''(Survived hosting Nephthys, a water goddess, in her body for months, despite herself being a fire magician) | At least '''Multi-Continent level Stamina: Very high. Can cast magic, tangle with demons, and etcetera, even when low on reserves (Destroyed two hotels shortly after coming out of a three-month coma) Range: Extended Melee Range. Planetary with some spells. Multi Universal with the Duat. Standard Equipment: A staff and a Wand Intelligence: Zia is a expert in fire magic, being able to perform incredibly powerful spells that most magicians older than her are not, and even able to fight a goddess like Serqet by herself, her position in the House of Life as a scribe, means that she is only beneath the Chief Lector's ranks magicians, like Amos and Desjardins. When she became the Eye of Ra, Zia was powerful enough to fight Apophis directly, while the serpent used only little bits of it's power to fight against the army of magicians and gods. Weaknesses: As a fire magician, Zia don't have a good relation with Water deities, such as Sobek or Nephthys. As a human, Zia's magic is limited, Ra helps supply a good portion of her power, however, going well over her limit without Ra's aid can cause her to quite literally burn up. She had problems controlling Ra's sheer power in the past, which almost caused her to explode the first time she used his power. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Fire Magic: This is Zia's specialty. The fact that she can cast the Pillar of Fire, the strongest technique a fire mage could create, to trail Desjardins proves that she is a master of fire. However, Zia collapsed after the incantation, and was powerless the next hours. She can also absorb fire into her staff with a command word. When she fought Serqet, Carter describes that she left a trail of flames wherever she moved. Zia is also strong enough to destroy two hotels shortly after coming out of a three-month coma. Zia can also put greater energy into her fire magic to make her fireballs white-hot and thus, cause greater damage to her opponents. Key: Base | Eye of Ra Note: Please do not change her Attack Potency to 5-B for hosting Ra. This has been discussed already and decided against. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Percy Jackson Category:Egyptian Gods Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Healers Category:Portal Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Summoners Category:Mind Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Creation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Life Users Category:Pain Users Category:Soul Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Illusionists Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 6